deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Donkey Kong vs. Bowser/@comment-29002772-20161012200202
I am a bigger fan of Bowser than DK obviously but that is not why I pick Bowser this is why... Speed: Bowser is fast in some games like Super Mario 64 but normally he has trouble keeping up with people. In fact, Bowser was confirmed as the slowest character in the Olympic games. Winner: DK Strength: Donkey Kong once punched the moon out of orbit. That is impressive; however, DK was falling giving him more strength to punch the moon out of orbit and the moon was known as a "mini-moon", meaning it is smaller than the regular moon and it was shown that the moon was the size of an island. Bowser has pulled an island with such force that there was an earthquake, threw a huge rock much larger than him back where it came from, is stronger than Mario who lifted up a castle and kicked it away easily, picked up a planet without even being that big (planets are bigger than moons), smashed small planets, and smashes boulders and stone with ease, in fact in Super Mario Sluggers, DK's strength scale was about 9.8/10 while Bowser's was 10/10---Bowser was even confirmed as the strongest Mario character. Also, even though Bowser got help from Mario and Luigi in order to pull the island and throw the huge rock away, Bowser still ahd the strength to do those things it was just that he was having trouble using his strength...somehow..... Winner: Bowser '''Durability: ' 'Donkey Kong has survived atmospheric reentry but Bowser has survived lava (is fireproof sometimes), getting crushed by a train, a Sun (yes a'' Sun since there were many Suns but the one Bowser fell into was not as hot as the regular one and the Sun didnt explode meaning it was only a city level feat but still impressive I guess...), and ''possibly survived a supernova and survived a black hole-----basically a hypernova.----------------if the universe reset, Bowser would have been in perfect condition but he wasn't and besides even if he didnt he had survived at least one black hole (he was NOT saved by the loomas from the black hole it was shown after Bowser fell after losing the Grand Star and before he came back even bigger loomas werent shown anywhere) And if you still dont believe me, some of these feats are better than Donkey Kong's. ''Winner: ''Bowser '''Intelligence: Both DK and Bowser are idiots usually, however...... DK was smart when he punched the moon out of orbit in order to stop the villain but Bowser had conquered the universe twice and had a 4000+ IQ in the Mario Party games and built inventions that Mario struggled with but on average both are equal in intelligence. Winner: Tie or Bowser Agility: No explanation needed. Winner: DK Stamina:' ''Both have been shown to have high stamina so I guess it's a tie. Winner: ''Both ''''Experience: '''Not sure probably a tie So I am rooting for Bowser but hey if any of you guys disagree with anything I said, I am fine with it. Won't be unhappy if DK wins, I still like DK a lot too.